


Ignis's Sunrise

by bluewerewolfprose, Nicolareed



Series: Drabbles In Darkness [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bacon, Breakfast, Chocobros - Freeform, Cuddles, Gladdy what did you do with Ignis's shoes, Gladnis, Not Quite Home in Darkness, Other, Platonic Cuddling, You are in so much trouble now, sleepy noct, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewerewolfprose/pseuds/bluewerewolfprose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed
Summary: In which Ignis and Gladio get to see a sunrise.





	Ignis's Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Home In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365735) by [Nicolareed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed). 



> Hey lovelies, I'm so sorry I didn't post on Monday as usual, but here is this week's offering. I am super sleep-deprived, so I hope it's not terrible!  
> Thanks for your comments as always, you're all awesome!

_This work is inspired by Chapter 13 of Not Quite Home In Darkness, by Nicolareed_

* * *

 

Ignis was the first to wake, as usual, opening his eyes to a pre-dawn sky scattered with thin lines of cloud. The fire had died down during the night, but the coals buried under the ash still glowed brightly. As he prodded the fire back to life, his gaze fell on Noctis, who had apparently fallen asleep with his head on Luna’s leg. On Noct’s other side, Prompto had sprawled inelegantly so that one of his hands was just touching one of Noct’s. Ignis smiled and shook his head, wondering what Regis would have said about— well, about everything. Ignis had never been sure just how much Regis knew about his son’s private life, and Ignis had certainly not been inclined to enlighten the king. He decided he didn’t really want to think about it and turned his attention back to the fire as he started to prepare breakfast.

He was glad Noct and Luna had found a chance to talk last night. With everything that had been happening, the complexities of their situation had passed largely unremarked, left aside in the shadow of their larger concerns. Ignis knew how much it meant to Noct to have Luna with them, how much he cared for the Oracle—and how determined he was to save her life. That they had this second chance to be together, to be friends again, even if it was just for a little while… Ignis sniffed and blinked rapidly, far too dignified and self-disciplined to be tearing up over his charge after everything they’d been through.

“You can’t use onions as an excuse if you’re cooking bacon.” Gladio was awake and leaning on his elbows. He smiled gently at Ignis, who focused determinedly on cutting off the bacon rinds as neatly as possible.

“I can’t imagine what you mean,” Ignis replied, his voice quite steady. Gladio chuckled and slid out of his sleeping bag, reaching for another log to put on the fire, which was now burning merrily.

“Of course you can’t,” he said. On the other side of the fire, the three other members of the group slept soundly. Ignis suspected a troop of MTs could land in the middle of their camp, and it wouldn’t wake any of them for at least another hour. He sighed heavily.

“I cannot help thinking of what it would have been like, if they had had the chance—” Ignis’ lips curled bitterly, and he slapped the bacon impatiently into the pan, wincing as hot fat spat back at him, scalding the back of his hand.

“You mean if Niflheim didn’t exist?” Gladio asked, stepping forward and taking Ignis’ hand, inspecting it for burns. “Not much chance of that.” Ignis sighed.

“No, I suppose not.” He leaned forward and rested his head against Gladio’s shoulder, and the bigger man wrapped his arms around him. “It all seems terribly unfair somehow.” Gladio snorted.

“Understatement of the century,” he said. “Those damned gods did nothing but sit on their asses for a couple thousand years, now it’s all on Noct to save the world?” He paused. “I don’t know, though, I guess it’s not all bad.” Ignis pulled back and frowned at him, and noticed the bacon beginning to crisp as he did so.

“I fail to see what good you can find in this mess,” he said severely, flipping the bacon with rather more care this time in order to avoid fat splatters.

“You do remember Noctis Lucis Caelum, right?” Gladio asked with what was almost a snigger. “The one who could hardly tie his own shoelaces and ‘forgot’ to go to school if it suited him?” Ignis paused for a moment, and both of them looked over at Noct. His mouth was open slightly, and they could hear his light snores over the sound of their breakfast cooking. He looked terribly young still, thought Ignis, but there was something in his face, something more than pain and bad memories…

“I suppose you might have a point,” he conceded. “But that hardly makes this something to be grateful for.” Gladio took his hand again and pulled him back into a hug, burying his nose in Ignis’ hair. Ignis closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s waist, relishing the comforting warmth. He could feel Gladio’s heart beating against his cheek, calming him and bringing him back to reality.

“No, I know,” Gladio mumbled. He huffed out a long sigh. “You worry too much, Specs. Look around. We got Luna with us, we’re together and alive, we’re camping, there’s a beautiful sunrise right behind you.” Ignis felt the corners of his mouth lift in spite of himself. “The bacon’s burning,” Gladio added, and laughed as Ignis jumped out of his embrace and yanked the pan from the fire.

“Like I said, you worry too much.” Ignis attempted to glare at him, and failed miserably.

“Perhaps I am attempting to make up for the rest of you,” he said, but the smile hovering around his lips betrayed him.

“Hey, is that bacon?” Prompto sat up so suddenly, he resembled a jack-in-the-box. Ignis rolled his eyes. Trust Prompto to wake up just as breakfast was ready, and not in time to do anything actually helpful.

“Yes, and it is nearly ready, if you would wake Noct, please.” Prompto obliged by prodding Noct in the buttocks with his toe until Noct was forced to move in an attempt to swat him away. Luna opened her eyes to find Noct, eyes still closed, waving his arm vaguely in the air and muttering incoherently about jusfivemoreminutesisweariggyg’way. Prompto grinned at her and prodded him again, finally achieving some semblance of consciousness.

“Bacon,” he said, as Noct rounded on him, bleary-eyed and annoyed. Noct was immediately distracted by his stomach.

“Bacon?” He was suddenly fully alert and magically able to sit up unaided. Ignis shook his head as he passed out plates.

“Good morning, Luna,” he said. Luna thanked him, covering her smirk as Noct and Prompto shoved each other occasionally with their shoulders while they shovelled bacon into their mouths as though they’d not eaten for a week. Ignis took his own plate, and retreated to the other side of the fire, where he stood looking about for a few moments, apparently lost.

“What’s up, Iggy?” asked Prompto.

“Where on earth are my shoes?” Ignis asked, puzzled. Noct and Luna looked at each other and immediately burst out laughing.

“Oh boy, you’re in trouble now, Gladdy,” grinned Noct.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bluewerewolfprose, come say hi!


End file.
